


Simple Solutions

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [35]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Bleeding, Blood, Downy AU, Gen, Soft Anti, Sympathetic Antistepticeye, throat wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Experiment with AntiRequested on Tumblr by Lythariwolf
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Simple Solutions

“Again?” 

Anti sighed and nodded his head, shuffling past Schneep to hop onto the exam table. 

“Again.” 

“And you did not pick at it?” 

“No, I didn’t.” 

“No twisting? No straining?”

“Nope,” Anti popped the P, keeping his head down, watching Schneep’s shadow get closer, then his shoes appear. The doctor’s wings ruffled in agitation as he grumbled to himself, cold gloved hands gently cradling Anti’s jaw as he carefully inspected the neck wound. 

When it came to the slit throat, there was little Anti wasn’t willing to try. Schneep had started with simple sutures, to get the wound to heal up and close, but Anti’s hectic glitching existence made short work of the simple materials. Then it was something stronger, then a non-stitching variety, then staples, then cauterizing- Anti just wanted the damn thing closed, was that too much to ask for?

It was, apparently, because it never healed. As much as Anti tried, as much as he calmed himself down and stopped himself from picking at it, it never. Healed. It made sense, in a way that really pissed Anti off down to every last molecule of his crazy code. He was made like this, was supposed to look like this- of course, his body wouldn’t want to change that, despite how inconvenient it was for him.

Schneep gently coaxed Anti’s head up with careful pressure along his jaw. He too looked personally offended by the slowly weeping blood staining Anti’s chest. 

“Well?” 

“For now, I think we will simply bandage it. It will be like Edward does.” 

“What?” 

“Dr. Iplier. With the Host. The bandages, yes? Just wrap it up for now. It works for him.” 

Anti didn’t get much time to protest before Schneep was dropping his head, turning his back to collect quite an impressive array of bandages. They were….colorful, much to Anti’s surprise, and came in a variety of patterns and colors. 

“What would you like?” 

Wordlessly, the glitch pointed to the bright green bandages with the blue polka dots. Schneep hummed and set it to the side, leaning in to begin cleaning Anti’s neck. He tried his best not to squirm, keeping his little hisses and hitches to himself as Schneep gently dabbed around the edges of the wound. 

“So, Hostie and I are gonna match?” 

“I do think that you will.” 

“He’s gonna hate that.” 

“Most definitely. I do believe he will be more jealous, however.” 

“Why?” 

“He will not look nearly as fashionable.” 


End file.
